


"Birth"day

by TheoSaurusRex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoSaurusRex/pseuds/TheoSaurusRex
Summary: This is smut and then it's a lot of fluff. In honour of RK900, or Nines' birthday!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	"Birth"day

Nines has Gavin up on his lap, naked thighs splayed out for him, his arms bound behind his back with tight red rope. His chest and cock are bared to him, dusted with hair and thick pale scars for him to rub his fingers over. Gavin's lips are swollen where he'd taken Nines' cock earlier, and his throat, neck, shoulders, and pecs are covered in little red kiss marks and the perfect, round indentations of Nines' teeth, his skin shiny with perspiration and cum.

His hair is a wild, sweaty mess and he's having trouble keeping himself upright in the android's lap but every time his trembling thighs threaten to give in and send him falling off of his lover Nines' arm wraps around his waist and holds him in place with inhuman strength. They've been going all day but the android hasn't tired even a little bit.

Gavin is gorgeous like this, Nines thinks. Mindless from all of the orgasms Nines has guided him through since they woke up that morning. Quiet, obedient, pliant. It's a rare joy to see Gavin submitting so completely. His eyes are dark with ecstasy and Nines can already tell that Gavin is just about done for the day, but... Nines knows Gavin and his limits better than Gavin even knows them himself. They can wring one last load out of the well fucked detective.

Nines' fingers push into Gavin's soft hole, pulling him forward with his free hand to connect their lips in a searing kiss. He drags his fingers over Gavin's prostate mercilessly, stroking and rubbing around and firmly into it while his second hand drops down to hold his pet's cock, fingers curling up under his balls. Gavin likely won't last much longer, but he wants to feel it right there when his pet cums, whimpering into Nines' mouth and sagging like a puppet with cut strings. Nines has only to whisper a filthy complement to Gavin as his fingers squeeze at his sweet spot and Gavin comes apart, gasping Nines' name reverently. His whole body is shaking, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes to leak down his cheeks.

Nines soothes him with soft words of praise as he pulls his fingers free of his love and strokes the last weak shots of semen out of him. When Gavin is well and truly empty Nines unties and gathers him up in his arms, carries him to the bathroom to wash and kiss and pet him, telling him how lovely and good he is. How perfect he is for Nines.

He tells Gavin how much he loves him over and over until his human grunts and musters up the strength to pull Nines in and hold him in return, clean and warm, boneless with the best kind of exhaustion there is. "I love you too." He mutters. Nines is over the moon. "...Wipe that dopey grin off of your face." Gavin adds on, embarrassed despite the fact that his face is smashed against Nines' shoulder and he definitely can't even see Nines' admittedly very dopey grin.

It's just... rare for Gavin to say that out loud. Nines knows that Gavin loves him even when he doesn't say it. He knows Gavin, and he sees it in how the detective is learning more about androids every day, how he apologizes more and more often for the stupid shit he says and does, and how he's even learning not to say or do those things in the first place. He sees it in the little things Gavin does for him in private. In the vulnerability, like this, that he will only ever show to Nines. Even so... it's so nice to hear it in words from the man himself.

"Thank you Gavin." Nines says, pressing a kiss into the shell of his human's ear. "Today was wonderful." He whispers. It had been a lovely surprise, waking up to Gavin presenting him with some beautiful red ropes and the prospect of an entire day off. He's grateful to Gavin for organizing this.

Gavin shoves him back to hold him at arms length. He's flustered and scowling, but so clearly pleased that happiness radiates off of him anyways. Nines thinks he might be purring if he were a cat. "Yeah, yeah." He says. "Don't expect this all the time. It's just 'cause it's your birthday or whatever." And that...

That gives Nines pause. Birthday? He blinks. "Gavin, I don't have a birthday." He says softly and Gavin looks at him like he's the one that isn't making any sense. Gavin squirms in the tub across from him.

"Well, this is like, they day you were activated or something, right?" He asks, defensive. He's nervous and uncertain in a way that Gavin so rarely is except for when it's only him and Nines. "That's what Connor told me anyways. If that bastard got it wrong I'll kick his goddamn ass!" Gavin says, and the vulnerability he'd been showing Nines all day is quickly vanishing.

Nines takes him by the chin and kisses him soundly, offering him a soothing smile after. "No, he was correct. This is the date of my first activation." He says and strokes his fingers through Gavin's hair, pushing the sex mussed locks into place. "I just had not thought to consider this as my birthday." He says softly. "I like it. It was very considerate of you to think of this for me." He says and Gavin calms, nearly melting as his anxiety dissipates like smoke. He preens under Nines' fingers and his praise. "Thank you." Nines says again, just to see more of the dark blush that creeps from Gavin's chest up along his neck.

Gavin lays his head onto Nines' shoulder and mutters about Nines having to one up him for his own birthday. Nines smiles, silently accepting the offered challenge. Poor Gavin isn't going to know what hit him. Nines is already making plans.

More rope is in order, he thinks.


End file.
